sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sulley: 1000 Quests
Sulley: 1000 Quests is the 1,000th installment of the Sulley franchise. It is so big that it has been split into 6 parts. Not only is this the most ambitious Sulley installment, but it is also the most emotional installment. Synopsis Sulley, Mike, and the rest of the Sullies find out about that their biggest villain yet is planning a massive large-scale attack on the entire Pluraverse, so they have to save the entirety of it from being destroyed. Cast The Sulltastic Sullies *James P. Sullivan *Mike Wazowski *Bigweld *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Banjo and Kazooie *Squidward *Flik *Mr. Bill *Dexter Morgan *Solid Snake *Samurai Jack *Mario *Mr. Bumpy *Forky *Robot Jones Friends of the Sullies *Miss Finch *Roger *Wheezy *Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico *Deku *The rest of Class 1-A *Godzilla *Donkey *Boo *Luigi ???'s Fleet *The Mysterious Cloaked Villain *KB-16 *Max Power *Tex *Dr. Eggman *Bowser *Various other unknown villains (both new and old) Plot Part 1: Invasion Under construction. The story begins with a compilation of some of the Sullies' greatest moments, before it suddenly stops. We then find out that a cloaked figure is planning to destroy the entire Pluraverse. "Those Sullies will pay for what they have done..", the cloaked villain said. She then proceeds to plan a massive attack on a familiar planet. A mysterious spaceship then appears in Roger's home planet. The spaceship is invisible and cannot be seen by normal means. After a montage of what life on Roger's home planet is like, we cut to multiple switches and buttons being pressed. This triggers an absolutely massive death ray, which is called "The Kiss of Death". As it was being fired, every single living being that lived on the planet tried to evacuate, but they didn't get a chance to as the planet had exploded.. As the crew on the spaceship were celebrating the attack, the opening credits play, which are set to a newly-orchestrated version of the Monstropolis theme from Monsters Inc. After the opening credits finish, we pan into Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan's house, where Sulley is hanging up a picture of the Sullies and Boo, from their last adventure. Mike then wondered something. "How are the rest of the Sullies doing?", he said. Everything was going great for each of the Sullies! Samurai Jack and Dexter Morgan finally had a chance to relax, Woody and Buzz finally got to spend some time with Andy's Toys, Squidward, Mr. Bumpy, and Flik went on their own adventure, Banjo (and Kazooie) and Solid Snake were busy building a Metal Gear made out of Jinjos in order to fix what Jolly Mr. Yoshi had done, and Mario, Bumpy, Forky, and Robot Jones were vacationing in the Mushroom Kingdom. After the montage, Mike and Sulley sit down outside of their penthouse. "Now that this is all over, we can finally relax.", Sulley said. "I know right? I hope nobody comes to invade our planet!", Mike said. We then cut to the mysterious cloaked villain's spaceship. The cloaked fiend was calling for other spaceships in order to initiate a massive attack on the entire Pluraverse, however due to all of the ships that are needed for the attack it would take around 2 months. The villain then calls a team of incredibly deadly bounty hunters and orders them to hunt down every single one of the Sullies so it can kill them. (SCENE TO BE WRITTEN LATER) While this was happening, the cloaked villain had slowly but surely been hiring spaceships to plan out his massive attack. "So... Would you like to see what I have acquired over the past few months?", the cloaked fiend said to KB-16 and the other bounty hunters. He had then proceeded to show them a huge amount of machinery in his collection, which includes Spinel's doomsday device from Steven Universe: The Movie, a hyperdrive engine (which is used to power the main spaceship), and a prototype version of a then unnamed machine which would be used to destroy the entire Pluraverse. After showing them the collection, the cloaked being had ordered KB-16 to go back to his home turf to see if the Sullies had showed up there yet. Part 2: Encounter Under construction. Before the story continues, we see Skipper alone in Wheezy's office in New Donk City. He then gets a call from Wheezy, in which he says "I think I've found your missing friends...". Skipper then reunites with Kowalski, Private, and Rico. Skipper asks where they had been, and Private said "We were kidnapped by this cloaked person and sent up to space, but thankfully we escaped using Rico's conveniently-stored dynamite!" Skipper then said "A cloaked villain??? You mean those rumors are true???". Kowalski responds with a resounding "Yes.". Skipper could not believe what he was hearing. He then called Wheezy again to say "The rumors are true. He is coming." Part 3: Genesis Under construction. Part 4: Revelation Under construction. Part 5: Climax Under construction. No seriously this is under construction Before the story continues, the opening credits play, which are set to a newly orchestrated version of "Bowser's Galaxy Generator" from Super Mario Galaxy 2. After the opening credits, we see the Sullies preparing for the final battle against The Baby from Full House. In fact, a LOT of other people were preparing for the battle too! After a long montage of everybody preparing, The Sullies, along with all of their allies make their way towards the final battle in The Pluraverse's Center (a.k.a Earth-JPS95 Mars). While on the way there, Kowalski had given some of his inventions to the people on the ship. (These include a Magic Stopwatch (which can rewind any injuries) for Deku, a Firestarter (which can make the user get into an incredibly powerful state) for Godzilla, and various other inventions.) After a few hours, they had finally made it to the Pluraverse's Center. The Baby from Full House and about a million members of his army were waiting for them. "Well well well, if it isn't the Sullies... I've got a large army waiting for you!", the baby said. "Are you sure about that? Because we ALSO have a large army!", Mike said. The camera then pans out to show almost every single character that has appeared in the Sulley Cinematic Universe, including the entirety of Springfield, every single member of Class 1-A and every single Pro Hero, the remaining Autobots that survived The Great Transformer Massacre, all of Godzilla's allies, most of the souls that were in The Simpsons Room, and many more. (MANY SCENES TO BE WRITTEN LATER) The beam had fired. Deku, the Penguins of Madagascar, and Mario were too late to stop it. But as the beam was nearing The Pluraverse's Center, a lone star appeared in the sky. It turns out that Kirby and his many allies had come to help defeat the Baby from Full House. "Immigrant Song" from Led Zeppelin then plays as Kirby and his allies enact a massive attack on TBFFH's ship. The attack had somehow stopped the beam from reaching The Center. Because of this, TBFFH had immediately flown off to his lair, and he called KB-16 and Tex over to get rid of them. Part 6: If I Didn't Have You Under construction. Trivia *Every single character from the Sulley Cinematic Universe could appear in this installment, mainly in the final battle (and yes this does include characters that are in The Simpsons Room and the Yo-Kai World) *This film took a VERY long time to make. This is mainly due to the gigantic scale of the project. *Each of the parts' plots were kept a massive secret before release, in order to prevent spoilers from leaking out. Category:Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments Category:Sulley